


two bros frick

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?, afab terms 4 a transman, i dont ship these 2 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: George and Dream fuck.I wrote this in an AI dungeon so it's probs wonky lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 67





	two bros frick

**Author's Note:**

> george is pre-OP, it's usually referred 2 as cunt n clit

"They had an awesome bro night, but what about us?" Clay winks, referring to the two males that were sleeping on his couch.  
"We all had a fun night." You respond, memories of playing Smash Bros and Minecraft and eating pizza rolls. "I'm talking about us fucking." He rolls his eyes. 

"I know." You laugh, but it's shortly lived, as he moves closer towards you and puts his hand down your pants, then to your boxers, then to your bare cunt. He gives you that look of "permission to ruin you with my fingers?" and you nod.  
He gently rubs circles on your clit with his thumb, making you moan a little. He covers your mouth with his free hand. 

"Don't let them wake up." You nod, "I don't plan on." You bite your lip as he rubs slightly faster and it catches you off guard. You stare at him, cheeks heated, he looks so hot when determined to ruin you with just his fingers.  
He smirks, knowing what he's doing, and begins kissing you as his fingers work wonders on your clit.  
You kiss back, though, some moans slip through. Then, suddenly, one of his fingers enter inside of you, you moan a little louder. He wiggles it around, and then suck on his finger, tasting your sweet nectar. "Ah!" You moan into his mouth as he finger-fucked you. 

"You're such a slut for my fingers." He chuckles and his words get you wetter. He takes a notice of this, and he goes faster with his finger's pace.

"Be quiet, kitten." He says, removing his hand on your mouth and moving it behind your back, pushing you into his own fingers and fuck, that feels good.  
He licks the shell of your ear, as he enters another finger inside of your cunt.

"Do you like how I finger-fuck you?" He whispers. "Tell me how much you like it." "I l-like it! I-it feels so f-fucking good, C-clay." You moan and he smirks. As his pace with his fingers get harder and rougher, he puts his hand back onto your back, muffling your moans. 

"You're going to be so quiet, I'm going to hear your heartbeat." He says and it sends a chill down your spine. Clay moves his thumb on your clit again. Fuck, this feels so fucking good. . . 

His fingers go faster and harder and it's getting too good until you can't handle it anymore, orgasming into his hand and cumming all over his fingers.

He kisses you deeply and holds you close until your own pulse calms itself, and when you look up, his eyes are glazed.  
"How are you feeling?" He asks you, "uh, I feel fine. That was, wow." He smiles. He looks up at Sam and Nick, who are still asleep. "Damn." He let's you into his arms, laying on him. 

"I love you, Clay. Good night." "I love you too, George. Good night, babe." You two both drift off to sleep.


End file.
